This invention relates to seals for use in a Cardan type universal joint for sealingly engaging the end of the bearing cup and the trunnion of the journal cross member. The seal functions to contain lubricant within the bearing cup and to prevent the entry of contaminants into the bearing. The seal of the present disclosure is an improvement upon the seal disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,813.